Another Weird But Not Fd Up Truth Or Dare
by insaneHPaddict
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron are bored so they get some people to play Truth or Dare.......
1. Chapter 1

Another Weird But Not F-d Up Truth Or Dare

Another Weird But Not F-d Up Truth Or Dare

Harry looked out the window and saw….rain. Nothing but rain. Raindrops falling in sheets to meet the grounds of Hogwarts.

"I am so bored!" he complained, turning and walking over to where Hermione and Ron were playing chess, or rather, Ron was playing, Hermione was trying to make her pieces stop eating chocolate and play.

"So am I," said Hermione, looking up. She sat back in her red plush armchair, and closed her eyes, then sat back up, opened her eyes, and grinned. "I know! Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah!" said Harry, smiling. Ron just looked confused. "What's truth or dare?" he asked. Hermione looked at Ron like where-have-you-been-how-do-you-NOT-know-about-it. "What?" Ron asked, misunderstanding Hermione's look as one of confusion. Hermione rolled her eyes. "We'll explain later. In the meantime, let's gather players." She cleared her throat, pointed her wand at her throat, and said, "Sonorus!" Suddenly Hermione's voice was as loud as if she had been speaking into a microphone. "Alright!" she yelled. Everyone turned and looked at Hermione.

"Okay," she said a little sheepishly. "Um, well……we were wondering if anyone wanted to play Truth or Dare," "We will!" yelled the Weasley twins. "Ok….anyone else?" asked Hermione, looking around the common room. Neville and Ginny walked over. "We'll play," said Ginny. "Only 7 people?" asked Hermione, sounding disappointed. "Hey 'Mione……let's get some people from other Houses to play!" said Harry, sounding excited. "Yeah!" exclaimed Ginny. "And, let's ask the teachers! I'm sure some of them will play!" Everyone looked at Ginny, then slowly started to grin. "Alright," said Hermione, looking slightly apprehensive. "Well…..how about Harry asks the Hufflepuffs, Ginny'll ask the Ravenclaws, Ron can ask Draco, and I'll ask the teachers." The Weasley twins looked sad. "Hey, we wanted to ask the teachers," complained George. "Yeah, well….."

Half an hour later, Harry arrived back at the common room. None of the Hufflepuffs wanted to play. Ginny came back too. No Ravenclaws either. Ron came back with Draco following behind him. The 8 of them waited for another 15 minutes, and finally, Hermione arrived back with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madam Hooch, and Snape behind her. "McGonagall's playing?" asked Ron, astonished that the strict teacher would participate in such a game. "Completely against my will," said McGonagall, overhearing his remark. At Harry's questioning look, she shrugged. "Ro forced me to," she said, pointing at Madam Hooch, who had just settled herself down on a cushion. Madam Hooch looked up and caught Harry's eye. She winked, and went back to trying to force McGonagall on to the cushion next to her. Finally she succeeded, and silence fell. Harry looked around. "Well….." he said, a little awkwardly. "I suppose you all know why we're here," An echo of 'yeahs' went around the circle. Snape just glared. "Ok, so…..I'll start………I'll spin the bottle, whoever it points to, I'll ask truth or dare, you'll pick. No rules, except……." At this Harry grinned. "If the person doesn't want to do the dare, or tell the truth, they will be forced to be the slave of whoever asked them the question, for…….dun dun dun…….1 whole week." Harry grinned, and spun the bottle. It went around and around, and finally landed on……..

…..Dumbledore. "Alright," said Harry, with a completely evil smile on his face. "Truth or Dare?" Dumbledore smiled, and said boldly, "Dare!" "Okay……" Harry said. He smirked. "I dare you to……" he thought. "Yes! I dare you to sing Crazy For You, by Madonna," Dumbledore looked happy. "Ok….but I don't know the lyrics," he said hesitantly. Hermione pointed her wand at him, and murmured something, and suddenly Dumbledore began to sing Madonna's Crazy For You. Everyone cheered when he sat down. He spun the bottle lightly. It landed on Neville. "All right, my boy, what is it? Truth or Dare?" asked Dumbledore to Neville, who was now shaking from nerves. "Well….T..t..truth, I guess," he stammered. Dumbledore grinned, and popped a Sherbert Lemon in his mouth. "All right…..who is the object of your affections?" Neville blushed. He tried to say something, but no words came out. He blushed again, and looked down, gulped, looked up, and whispered, "Luna Lovegood." "Ooohhhh," said the twins, giggling and punching each other. "Neville's in lurrrvvveeee," they sang. Neville blushed again, and spun the bottle. It landed on…………………Ron.

"Ok, Ron, truth or dare?" he asked, a bit more confidently, because the twins had finally stopped punching each other and singing, "Neville and Luna, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," "Well…." said Ron, looking nervous, because he really didn't want to sing, but he also didn't want to admit that he had a major crush on Hermione. "Dare, I guess," he said uncertainly.


	2. In Which Hooch Kisses Snape

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neville grinned. "All right then……" he said slowly. Anyone could see him thinking as hard as he could, determined to come up with a good dare for Ron.

"Oh my god! I have a really good one!" he exclaimed. Ron looked slightly afraid. He had never seen Neville that excited. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw McGonagall and Hooch look at each other and grin. He gulped.

"Ready to hear it?" Neville asked, grinning like a madman. "Yes……." Ron responded, feeling sick. He wondered if they would take pity on him if he threw up. Probably not, he decided.

"Ok, Ron. I dare you to…….dun dun dun…….lick a spider," Neville half-whispered.

"AHHHHH!!" screamed Ron. He looked at Hermione. "I don't have to do it, right? Right?" he begged. Hermione bit her lip and nodded slowly. "I put a spell on everyone, Ron. Well, actually two spells. The first one is a truth spell. The second…..well, let's just say, if you don't do the dare, Madam Pomfrey will have to put something back on. And it won't be your nose."

Ron's jaw dropped. This was too much for Madam Hooch, who cracked up. All the boys looked at each other and went pale. The girls, however, were laughing with Madam Hooch.

Just then, the door opened. Two girls walked in. One had wavy dark brown hair down to the small of her back, tan skin, and almond shaped dark eyes. The other had black hair to her shoulders, cocoa colored skin, and dark eyes. They both had jeans and a sweater on. Fred whistled and sat up.

"Hey, who's the babe?" he asked, eyeing the one with the long dark brown hair. She rolled her eyes and said, "Hey, I'm Sabrina. And this is Giselle."

Harry got up and said, "You guys wanna play T or D?"

Sabrina looked at Giselle. Giselle looked at Sabrina. Then they both looked at Harry. "Sure, dude."

Ron smiled, hoping the arrival of the two girls would make everyone forget about his awful dare. But, alas……..

"You two are just in time to see Ronniekins lick a spider!" exclaimed George. Ron groaned.

Ten minutes later, he was bending over a bucket, throwing all of his breakfast. "That….." he said weakly, "Was the most disgusting thing I have ever done." After Madam Hooch gave him a potion for nausea, Ron spun the bottle and it landed on…….

Dean.

"I dare you to burn your West Ham poster," Ron said, as calmly as if he had just told Dean that the weather for tomorrow was sunny. Dean looked horrified. "NO!" he cried. "I would never do that to my precious poster!" With that Dean grabbed his poster and ran out of the room, muttering, "I won't let them burn you, poster." Everyone looked at each other. "Ok………..Ron, I guess you have to spin again," said Harry, looking kind of confused at his roommate's reaction. "Do you think Dean's coming back?" asked Ginny, getting off the bed and looking out the door. "Guess not……" said Seamus. Ron spun again and it landed on……….Malfoy.

"Alright, Malfoy, T or D?" asked Ron. "Um……truth," he answered. Harry and Ron sniggered. Malfoy glared at them. "Hey, I'm not a Slytherin for nothing, you know."

"Alright then, Malfoy……." Ron trailed off as he tried to think of something that would make the cocky Slytherin blush. "Is it true that…………you wear a pink lacy bra?" Ron was referring to a rumor that had gone around the school a couple of times. Malfoy jumped up and screamed, "What the hell?? Of course not!!" Everyone cracked up.

Malfoy sat down and spun the bottle. It landed on Madam Hooch. "All right, Madam Hooch," Malfoy said with a gleam in his eye. "I dare you to……" "Hey, who said I picked Dare?" complained Madam Hooch. "No one, but I have a really good one, so please?" Malfoy begged. "Ok, ok…." "All right……I dare you to…….snog Snape for 4 minutes," Snape exploded. "WHAT?? NO!!" Madam Hooch smirked and said, "I'm married." Malfoy looked smug, and said, "Tough for your husband." Madam Hooch and McGonagall exchanged a look, Madam Hooch's smirk slowly fading from her face, but Madam Hooch got up and went over to Snape, his face becoming paler by the second. They kissed for 4 minutes exactly, and when the timer went off, Madam Hooch jumped away from Snape like he was on fire. Fred and George wolf-whistled, but no one else did, seeing as Madam Hooch looked really embarrassed.

She spun the bottle, and it landed on Hermione. "All right, girl, what's it gonna be?" Hermione looked terrified, even though the entire thing had been her idea. "Dare, I guess," she whispered. Madam Hooch looked ecstatic. "I dare you to say something mean to a house elf," she said cheerfully. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at Hermione. They knew that for most people, that would be a small thing, however, for Hermione, they knew, that was like beheading a house elf. Hermione paled. She wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, though. She whispered, "I'll do it," then asked Dumbledore, "Could you summon a house elf?" He did as she asked. When the house elf appeared, she said, "House-elf, you are the foulest thing to walk the Earth," she said, then promptly burst into tears. The house-elf disappeared, while Ron ran over to Hermione and started rubbing her back and whispering to her. She looked up through her tears and kissed him. Ron looked startled. Hermione gasped and said, "I'm so sorry Ron!" He replied slowly, "Don't be sorry," then kissed her. "Go out with me?" Hermione gasped again. "YES, YES, YES!!" Everyone clapped. The two of them were startled out of their trances. Hermione grinned embarrassedly, and Ron's ears turned bright red. Nevertheless, they sat down, their arms around each other.

Hermione spun the bottle. It landed on………..

Suddenly Parvati and Lavender stood up. "We're bored," said Parvati. "So we're out of here." They walked out of the room. Ginny, Fred and George stared after them, then at Seamus, as he stood up and said, "I'm bored too. Bye!" He walked out of the room. Ginny tore her eyes from the three disappearing bodies and said, "Hey the bottle stopped spinning!" Everyone looked at the bottle, which had indeed stopped. It had stopped in front of…….Harry. "Truth or Dare, Harry?" "Um…..truth, I guess," was Harry's reply. Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Well………what's your most embarrassing moment?" Everyone looked disappointed. "Only you, Hermione. Only you…." was Fred's comment. Hermione blushed but continued staring fixedly at Harry, waiting for his response. "Well……" Harry looked uncomfortable. "I guess the time that Dudley and friends punched me in front of a girl I liked at the time." Everyone kind of smirked. Except Giselle. She looked kind of mad. Which reminded Hermione. "Now it's time for you two to tell us about yourselves." They looked at each other. "Okay," said Sabrina. "I'll go first." She cleared her throat. "My name is Sabrina Gonzalez. I'm 16, one year younger than you. I'm in Gryffindor." "Then why haven't we seen you before?" asked Ron, frowning. "Oh, honestly, Ronald!" said Hermione. She turned towards Sabrina. "Are you two teenagers that came from a different magic school?" Sabrina nodded. "We came from Beauxbatons. And I'm glad we did, because I'm kind of sick of all girls." "Well, go on," said Ginny, eager to learn about her new roommates. "Well……I'm Giselle Kronstadt. I'm 16, same as Sabrina, and I'm in Gryffindor, once again the same as Sabrina. Now can we get on with the game?!" Everyone nodded, and Harry spun the bottle and it landed on……

tbc!


End file.
